What if
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: *9/11 tribute* Lloyd Garmadon and his mother are in the living room of their three story house waiting for Garmadon to get home. Until THAT happened. Misako cried while Lloyd wanted to stay home but was forced by his mother to forget about it. Later on he got the chance to call his father. But that's when things were cut. But in the end tears were shed.


**Guys. I HAD to do this. You know why? I'll tell you why. It's 9/11. My Dad almost died in 9\11 (He works in a jail in NYC) and guess what? He didn't of course but guess how old I was? 8 MONTHS. So just thinking about it, what if?**

**BTW, Lloyd is 10 in this I think it's better than young adult Lloyd. Oh and imagine a 3 story house any way you would like it to be. They AREN'T poor yet they AREN'T rich. So yep. JUST LIKE US! YAY!**

* * *

Lloyd sat down in the living room watch TV with his mother. Both of them were eagerly waiting for Garmadon's return from work. Misako was knitting and Lloyd was just sitting there watching his favorite show until he an urgent message appeared on the television's screen.

"MOM!" Lloyd shouted. "Did the Dad forget to pay the bill AGAIN?! It's only like $150 a month!"

Misako ignored Lloyd's child-ish behavior and listened to the reporter.

"2 Planes have hit the Twin Towers in the city and it's not good. Many people are trapped and some already committed suicide while others try to help people who are trapped in the building. So far the city is being covered in ashes from the fire and one of the buildings are about to collapse..."

"MOM!" Lloyd shouted again.

Misako eyed her son, "Lloyd. Do me a favor and go to your room and get ready for school."

Lloyd looked at the TV, "Mom, what's happening?!"

Misako opened her mouth to speak but that's when one of the towers collapsed. Lloyd gasped in horror.

"One building has collapsed and another plane hit the one that is still standing! This is not a good day in Ninjago City!"

"MOM! DAD IS IN NINJAGO CITY!" Lloyd screamed.

Misako stood up and glared at her son. "You better go into your room and get ready! NOW. You are going to school today...even though..."

"Mommy don't cry!"

Misako ran out of the living room with loud sobs. Lloyd went int his room and started getting ready for school. Even though he didn't feel like it, he would have to. His mother is trying to make him forget what happened when he turned to see what was happening in the city.

* * *

Ninjago Junior High was a good school. But today no one spoke. No one was allowed on the playground. No one wanted to be here. No even the teachers! All they did was give the class free periods or told the children not to worry. But Lloyd couldn't help it. All he did was keep his head down wished that school would be over already. That's when he felt someone shake him.

It was Brad.

"Look Lloyd. It won't be that bad, I promise! You're dad is like a man of steel! Nothing would break him!" Brad told his friend.

"True." Lloyd agreed, "But you aren't there. How am I supposed to know if my Dad is still breathing?! Steel melts in hot temperature and those buildings practically EXPLODED!"

Brad had no comment and just put his head down on his desk.

"You know Lloyd. Even if you're dad doesn't make it remember that he always loved you no matter what. Also be very careful. You're mother will do what she can't to protect you. Especially when a time like this happens again." Brad said.

All Lloyd did was look out the window and saw a cloud of smoke in the distance.

"That's it."

"That's what?"

"What is he doesn't survive and I only have my mother left? My mom may fall into depressing and commit suicide like some of the people who were in the building. Then it will only be me left...and I might as well join them if that's the case."

Brad slapped Lloyd. "If that was the case your parents would want YOU do keep on living, start a family, live life, and more! If they die you have people helping you to recover from the loss, ok?"

"But I'm not going to trust some stranger to help me if anything happens!"

That's when the bell rang.

Brad got out of his seat. "Luck for you. School's over."

* * *

Lloyd ran back to his house and opened the door with his keys. He searched each room in the house for his father but couldn't find him. Lloyd went into his parents room and saw his mother sleeping. He tip-toed out so he wouldn't disturb her. He hates when his mother is upset. Especially when there's a small chance that his father survived what happened.

Instead of thinking about his father, Lloyd went downstairs to get something to eat. While he was looking in the fridge he remembered that there was a house phone next to the couch in the living room. He dashed into the living room and dialed his father's work number.

Nothing came up.

Lloyd dialed his father's cell phone number hoping that he'd answer.

That's when he heard him!

"Hello?!"

Lloyd almost shrieked at his father's response.

"Dad! Are you ok?"

"Lloyd? Is that you?"

"Yes! Yes it is!"

"Is your mother ok?"

"Yes!"

"Good I'm coming home-"

That's when Lloyd heard an explosion that made his ears cry. He dropped the house phone and fell on the floor. He picked it up and put it by his ear.

"DAD?! ARE YOU THERE?!"

There was no answer and that's when the line was cut.

Lloyd laid down on the couch and started to let the tears flow freely on his face. Why did this have to happen so soon? Was this really his father's fate?

_"Well if it is then at least he's in a good place."_ Lloyd thought. Then he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Lloyd."

"Ugh..."

"Lloyd wake up! You didn't even eat dinner!"

Lloyd sat up and rubbed his eyes. He jumped of the couch and cried tears of joy.

His father came home safe and sound.

"I'm glad both of you are ok." Garmadon replied.

Misako smiled, "Everyone is ok, even though people lost many, at least we started with three and ended with three."

Lloyd smiled. "Exactly!"

* * *

**Tomorrow is FRIDAY THE 13TH! I have a SPECIAL story for that!**

**Did you like?**

**Were you almost a victim?**

**Anyway have good/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


End file.
